poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Mario: Aren't we having a wonderful night, Peach? Princess Peach: I know I have Mario, even the stars are lovely. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Moana, I was wondering. Moana Waialiki: Yes, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Would you... (knew what he forgot) Would you excuse me for a minute? As he left to find the ring, Zazu came to see him and Moana. Zazu: You and Alex must meet with Princess Unikitty and her brother, Prince Puppycorn and their friends at the Unikingdom. Alexander Fox Xanatos: The Unikingdom!? Itassis: Good luck, Young Xanatos. You'll need it. Lord Dragaunus: It's time we send the Rangers packing. Wraith: But why the Alterniverse, Lord Dragaunus? It is where the Elemental Warriors were banished to. Unikitty: We've seen you on t.v. about how you helped the Power Rangers save the Earth, We'd give anything to help them too. Puppycorn: Me three. Hawkodile: Same here. Dr. Fox: We'd be honored if you let us join you. Richard: Count me in. Moana: What do you think, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I think it's a terrific idea, You guys are in. Master Frown: So let me get this straight. You need our help to destroy the Power Rangers? Bad Rap: Exactly, Lord Dragaunus and Bower are willing to make you their partners. Brock: Sounds good to me. Diabolico: What you are about to learn is a true legend of the Elemental Warriors. Lord Dragaunus: (laughs evilly) Without the Power Rangers, You're nothing! ???: You're in the Alterniverse! As Twilight and her friends looked, They'd witnessed the Pillars of Ancient Times. Spike: No way, It's that...!? Twilight Sparkle: The Pillars from the stories we've heard so much about! With that said, Twilight and her friends couldn't believe their own eyes. The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and her friends shocked to see that Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars as the Elemental Warriors, The couldn't believe their own eyes. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it, We're actually trapped in the Alterniverse with them! Star Swirl the Bearded: Is she okay? Applejack: You'll have to forgive Twilight, She's just excited to see y'all as we are. Rockhoof: I see. So, How'd you all got yourselves into the Alterniverse? Mage Meadowbrook: That must've been a tough encounter on something. Fluttershy: It was, We were fighting Dragaunus until we were sucked into the portal that leads here. Pinkie Pie: It's true, You guys should've seen it! And did we forget to mention that we're Power Rangers? Somnambula: Yes, That explains how you'd demorphed. Star Swirl the Bearded: Something about your morphers seems familiar... With one spell to cast, He begins to see the past of what happened. Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it! Rarity: Did you know he can do that? Twilight Sparkle: He's Star Swirl! He can do anything! Star Swirl the Bearded: These very morphers are grown from the seed we planted over a thousand years ago. Rockhoof: Then it did work! Mirage: What worked? Somnambula: Each of us infused a crystal seed with our magic in hopes that it would grow into a force for good. Mistmane: We wanted to leave something to protect the realm in our absence, but we never dreamed our gift would become so powerful. Applejack: Y'all mean the Elements came from you? Pinkie Pie: You know, the sparkly crystal things that grow from the Tree of Harmony and represent each of us? Laughter, honesty, generosity, loyalty, kindness, and magic! Somnambula: They are reflections of our own elements of hope, strength, beauty, bravery, healing and sorcery. Star Swirl the Bearded: And what about the other four, What are their Elements? Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom. Spike: Honor. Starlight Glimmer: Equality. Mirage: Passionate. Mage Meadowbrook: We had no idea our small seed would bloom into the living spirit of the land. I am glad our mantles have passed to such capable teenagers. Star Swirl the Bearded: More importantly, We must find a way to get them all out of here and soon. Fluttershy: Ransik is the one who got us together, He deserves our help too. Mage Meadowbrook: Well, If we ever get the chance to meet him, We'd be glad to thank him for it. Starlight Glimmer: So, What's the story about the Alterniverse anyway? Star Swirl the Bearded: It is the only world of Power Rangers with Multiple Colors. Sunset Shimmer: You mean there are more Power Rangers of every color on each team? Rockhoof: It's true, We'll show it to you all if you wish. Twilight and her friends were delighted to, Star Swirl and the others showed them around. Meanwhile at the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep Academy, Alpha 5, 6 and 7 couldn't reach Twilight or her friends. Alpha 5: It's no use, Ransik. We can't find Twilight or any of the Rangers. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Ransik: We have to keep looking, It has to be in another world Dragaunus sends them to. Zordon: We must have faith in their return, Ransik. Alpha 5, 6 and 7 will help anyway they can. David Xanatos: Let's hope you're right, Zordon. Owen Burnett: And we'll make sure of it, Sir. Until then, We're going to need help. MacBeth: Toadsworth, What do you suggest? Toadsworth: I have just the plan, MacBeth. Mario: You do, Toadsworth? Luigi: What is it? Toadsworth: We must send a few groups to get help from certain allies. Just as they search for help, The Street Sharks and Extreme Dinosaurs gathered help from the Tick, Arthur and their friends. Ripster: We're gonna need your help, Tick, The entire world is at stake. Tick: With you all the way, Ripster. T-Bone: It's for our friends, The Harmony Force Rangers. Arthur: We'll do what we can to help, T-Bone. Four-Legged Man: We're ready for action. Die Fledermaus: I don't even know why I'm getting involved in this anyway. American Maid: Because Alex gathered them here for help, Die Fledermaus. It's time we do same. Sewer Urchin: Oh yeah, It's true, Defiantly true. Meanwhile, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack and the Mighty Ducks gathered help from Teamo Supremo. Darkwing Duck: Glad you could make it just in time, Teamo Supremo. Captain Crandall: We're glad to be of assistance, Darkwing Duck. Launchpad McQuack: We've got trouble at the city around Equestria City. Skate Lad: No worries, Launchpad. We'll help you guys out every step of the way. Tanya Vanderflock: But I'm not gonna lie to any of ya, Bowser and Dragaunus are tougher working together. Rope Girl: We'll stop these vermin no problem, Tanya. Until then, The Fearsome Crooks gathered some enemies of Teamo Supremo. Negaduck: The reason why we've bust you guys out of prison, Because Lord Dragaunus has plans for you all. Baron Blitz: What do you and your friends have in mind, Negaduck? Negaduck: With the Power Rangers out of the way, We can take over the city. Bushroot: What do you guys think? Madame Snake: Sss-Semes Sss-simple enough. Mr. Large: Count us in. As for Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor, They've gathered Chairface Chippendale, Professor Chromedome, their gang and many enemies of the Tick. Bad Rap: So glad you and your gang along with the other villains are here to join us, Chairface. Chairface Chippendale: So, What proposition do you speak of, Bad Rap? Bad Rap: It's by helping each other destroy our common enemies, Including the Power Rangers. El Seed: Bet he's talking about the Tick and his superhero friends as well. Eh, Pokopo? Pineapple Pokopo: What do you have in mind, Bad Rap? Bad Rap: Bowser and Lord Dragaunus has send his invitation to join our alliance. Mr. Mental: Too bad Mina isn't here to see this. The Terror: Count us in on that one, Bad Rap. (coughing) Anything for any fellow villains. Thrakkorzog: Well, I conquer. That can be arranged. Thrakkorzog's tongue: And for eating brains too. Thrakkorzog: Forgive my tongue, He always crave for brains literally. Meanwhile at the Alterniverse, Twilight and her friends discovered Other Members of every groups of Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, I just can't believe there's so many teammates for each team. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, From Mighty Morphin to the latest group of Rangers. Rockhoof: Every Power Rangers fight for what's right. Flash Magnus: And they never give up on each other. Mistmane: Not even anyone you've cared so much deep inside. Spike: I see what you guys mean. Back at the regular world, Alex Xanatos and Moana were spending their time for each other. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Ransik and the others are taking quite sometime to find Twilight and the others, I just hope they're okay. Moana Waialiki: They'll pull through, Alex. They always do. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yeah, I know what you mean. Moana Waialiki: I'm just sure there's always a brighter future for us to look forward to. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You know, Now that I think about it, Moana, there's... There's something that I've been wanting to ask you. Moana Waialiki: Yes? What is it? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, it's like this. (place his hands over Moana's hand) I would be most honored if... But then, Hardrock came out of nowhere to see Alex. Hardrock: Excuse me. (notice Alex with Moana) Uh... Am I interrupting? Alexander Fox Xanatos: (sighed) What is it, Hardrock? Hardrock: It's your father, Ransik, MacBeth, and the others, they want to see you. Alexander Fox Xanatos: What for? Hardrock: It's the portal to the Alterniverse, tt shows a video to where it last opened. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Okay, I'll be right there. Moana Waialiki: Alex, Wait! What is it you're going to ask me? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Never mind, I'll explain later, I promise. So, he left to see Ransik and the others to see where the Portal was last opened. At the Alterniverse, Twilight and her friends were concern about Stygian. Twilight Sparkle: So, Star Swirl, How long have you and the other Pillars know Stygian? Star Swirl the Bearded: It was a long time ago when Stygian became the Master of Shadows, It's hard for me to believe if he wanted our powers for himself. Spike: That's hard for us to believe either. Starlight Glimmer: You all knew him before he became the Master of Shadows. You must've been friends. So what happened? Rockhoof: The tale of our rift is a sad one. As the flashback showed, Each of the Pillars told the story about how they fought the Dazzlings. Rockhoof: (narrating) Stygian was a villager like the rest of us, though more scholar than hero. He recognized our emerging world would need champions to defend it. Just as the Elemental Warriors defeated the Dazzlings, They've banished them to Tartarus. Flash Magnus: (narrating) He may have gathered us together, but he himself was just an ordinary boy who soon grew jealous of our abilities. Then, The screen fades to the next scene to what happened next. Mistmane: (narrating) He stole objects from each of us. Artifacts to use in a spell. Mage Meadowbrook: (narrating) And we cast him out for it. Somnambula: (narrating) We always thought he'd return and seek forgiveness. But when we saw him again, his heart was bent on revenge. He dashed even my hope of saving him. As the flashback ends as a battle, Twilight and her friends were more confuse. Starlight Glimmer: But why did he steal the artifacts from you? Mage Meadowbrook: No doubt it was an enchantment to take our powers for himself. Starlight Glimmer: Hmm... Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, What do you make of the explanation? Twilight Sparkle: The only way to find out, Is to see the real Stygian deep inside. Don't you think, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: Hmm... It could be a possibility.... Yes. A good thought, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (squeals) Soon, Twilight, Star Swirl and the others begin their search for the Master of Shadows. Mirage: We'd better keep our sharp eyes open to see if he's around. Then, An evil chuckle started echoing. Star Swirl the Bearded: Prepare yourselves. He is here. Stygian! Show yourself and face us! At last, The Master of Shadows appeared as the others faced him. Master of Shadows: (laughing evilly) You summon me at your peril, Star Swirl! Once I defeat all of you, this realm will embrace the darkness as I did so long ago! But as Star Swirl struggles, Twilight helped him free from the dark vines. Master of Shadows: (laughing evilly) Drawing me here will only make me stronger. You will never defeat me! Star Swirl the Bearded: We did not come here to defeat you. Master of Shadows: What are you doing?! Star Swirl the Bearded: We came... to stop you from hurting all in the Alterniverse. It's Morphin' Time! Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! Just as they morphed, It was the Elemental Warriors turn to morph. The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! At last, The Elemental Warriors Morphin Sequence has begun. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery! Rockhoof: Strength! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing! Somnambula: Hope! Mistmane: Beauty! Flash Magnus: Bravery! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers! Altogether: Harmony Force! As they all posed, The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Master of Shadows: Even if you can fight with your Ranger Forms, You're no match for me! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this together, Star Swirl! Star Swirl the Bearded: You got it, Twilight! Altogether: Right! So, They fought off the Master of Shadows just long enough as Sunset, Spike, Starlight and Mirage were determined to find Stygian. Master of Shadows: Is that the best any of you can do!? Mirage: Not even close! So, Spike and Mirage holds down the Master of Shadows giving Sunset and Starlight the chance to save Stygian from his own Shadows. Master of Shadows: Let go! Spike: Sunset, Starlight, We can't hold him much longer! Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, Guys! Starlight Glimmer: Alright, here goes nothing. Star Swirl the Bearded: Sunset, Starlight, be carful! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Star Swirl. We got this. (to Starlight) Right, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: Right, Sunset. As Sunset and Starlight came closer to Stygian, They started refreshing his memory. Sunset Shimmer: Stygian, we're not your enemies, we're your friends! Starlight Glimmer: Think back, Stygian! You were friends with the Pillars, Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus, try and remember who you really are! Not a moment too soon, Stygian freed himself from his own shadows as it disappeared into thin air. Spike: We did it! Mirage: And not a moment too soon! Starlight Glimmer: So, that's Stygian. Sunset Shimmer: It's true, you were friends with the Pillars. Stygian: I was, once. Until they betrayed me. Spike: That's awful. Mirage: How did they betray you when they believed that you betrayed them? Stygian: Because all I ever wanted was their respect. I brought them together. I planned strategy, and I read all I could about the beasts we faced. But I didn't have magic or strength, so no one ever noticed me. I went to Stonehenge to make my own copies of the artifacts. With them, I thought I could be a Pillar, too, and stand by their side in battle. I never wanted to steal their power. But instead of sharing and letting me help, my friends threw me out. That's when Diabolico casted a spell on me and turning me into the Master of Shadows. Sunset Shimmer: This is all a misunderstanding! If the Pillars knew how you felt, I'm sure they wouldn't have turned their backs on you. The shadow isn't who you really are. Let us help you be Stygian again. Stygian: Even if my friends did still care, How can they or any of you even trust me? Starlight Glimmer: Because it's what friends does. I wasn't so different from you and Twilight became my friend along with Sunset. If there's one person on Earth that can save a friendship, it's her. Stygian: I... I want to believe you... (but confuse) But I just can't seem to understand!? Just then, the portal was opened out of nowhere. Twilight Sparkle: The portal is opening! Stygian: But what dose it mean? Star Swirl the Bearded: This could be the way we got suck into. But who's causing it? With that questioned, Alex Xanatos came from the portal he was keeping open with his spell. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I did! Twilight Sparkle: Alex! Sunset Shimmer: He made it! Starlight Glimmer: And not a moment too soon! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yes, (trying to keep the portal open) but it's not gonna last long, better hurry! Pinkie Pie: Come on, Guys. We're coming home! Star Swirl the Bearded: Twilight, Wait! Let us accompany you, I have a feeling the you're all going to need our help. Twilight Sparkle: You mean you're all coming with us? Star Swirl the Bearded: Why wouldn't we? You deserve our support through and through. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Guys, I hate to break up the suggestion, but my spell isn't lasting long! Stygian: Then let's go, the portal is closing! Soon enough, everyone got thought the portal as Alex led them out of the Alterniverse. Finally, the Harmony Force Rangers are back with the Elemental Warriors by their side including Stygian. Spike: We made it! Somnambula: We are free and returned to the modern world after being lost for many years ago. Mario: Twilight, you're all back! Ranisk: Is everyone alright? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Ransik. It's good to be back. T-Bone: Good to have you all back. Applejack: Look! As Star Swirl came to Stygian getting back on his feet, he grieved at his despair. Star Swirl the Bearded: Long ago, you needed our help, Stygian. But instead of listening, we turned our backs on you. Pride clouded my judgment. I owe you an apology. Thank you for helping us see the errors of our ways, Twilight. It seems I never accounted for the Magic of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Swirlstar! Uh, Star Swirl! Sunset Shimmer: Guys, It's Alex! Starlight Glimmer: He's not getting up! Lexington: Oh no, Alex! Twilight, Star Swirl and their friends rushed to Alex who passed out after keeping the portal opened too long. To Be Continued Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts